


Advent Calendar of Junjou Romantica

by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiNfIvEmIn_Toni



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuToFmYmInDbAcKiNfIvEmIn_Toni/pseuds/OuToFmYmInDbAcKiNfIvEmIn_Toni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am making an advent calendar for Junjou Romantica in an effort to remember my true love. And to share love and smut with you all. (I'm stopping this story. I am horrible at writing and lack motivation to write. I apoligize to anyone that actually have considered liking this story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Food

Misaki was stressing over his upcoming mid-terms. As always, he felt that, regardless of how he felt, he should take care of his bunny. Misaki had been avoiding Usami since Sunday and it is Tuesday now. Misaki went to the kitchen to bake his stress away. After he put the cakes in the oven, he started to work on mixing sugar cookies. He separated the dough into four bowls and began to wonder what colors to make them. ‘I wonder what Usagi’s favorite colors are.’ Misaki thought to himself. As if he heard Misaki’s thoughts, Usami wrapped his arms around Misaki and whispered “dark green, black, and crimson.”

Usagi, you scared me,” Misaki exclaimed. “But I have 4 bowls.”

“Do the last one purple then.”

Misaki set to work coloring the cookie dough with the food coloring in the colors Usami gave him. Usami hung on to him as he worked, only letting him go to get the cake out of the oven and put the cookies in. As the cake cooled and Misaki was in between putting batches of cookies in the oven, Misaki was making pink and yellow frosting. When the last batch was pulled out of the oven, he set them with the others so that they could cool and leaned back into Usami’s embrace. After 30 minutes of standing in the kitchen, Misaki finally decided set the cake. He too the first layer and frosted it pink. He set the slightly smaller second layer on it and frosted it yellow. He did this for the next two layers. After the cake was completely frosted, he set the cookies into the frosting on the sides of the cake in order from purple to green to black to crimson making it look like gems on the cake. On the top edges of the cake, he drew bunnies in the color opposite of the frosting of the layers. When he was finished he looked up at Usami and asked “now what do we do with it?”


	2. Misaki and Ritsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki and Ritsu are up to trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I'm a terrible person for this chapter but I love Misaki and Ritsu.

Ritsu had gotten a text message from Misaki about going to a water park during their break. When the day came, he was freaking out. Takano wouldn’t let him go out with some other guy unless he was going as well. He walked out the door, trailed by Takano, to the meeting point he had with Misaki. “I hope he doesn’t mind, I never did tell him I had a boyfriend.” Ritsu thought to himself. When he saw Misaki, he saw him struggling to get out of a man’s arms and quickly ran to them but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Misaki lean against the man and kiss him quickly on the cheek before breaking loose and running.

“Please tell me you didn’t see that” Misaki said after running into Ritsu.

“It’s oka-“ Ritsu started before a pair of arms wrapped around him.

“So this is your friend?” He asked Ritsu. Ritsu nodded and Takano looked at Usami “Cute kid.” 

“I’m not cute, I’m a man and I’m not a kid. I’m already 24.” Misaki yelled.

“I know for sure you're a man” Usami snickered in his ear. 

“Let’s just go to the damn water park.” Misaki grumbled slipping away from the group. Ritsu and Misaki looked at their lovers and got an idea. Today they were going to make them extremely jealous. They linked arms and walked off with the semes close behind them. 

“Looks like they are up to something,” Takano whispered to Usami.

“Let’s see how long they last.” Usami replied. They continued to follow the younger boys until they reached their destination. 

“Two adults and two kids?” asked the teller

“Four adults.” Misaki corrected, receiving strange looks from the teller.

‘If the kid wants to pay the full price, I’ll let him’ the teller thought. “Can I see your ID’s please”

Misaki and Ritsu pulled out their IDs and the teller was shocked to see that Misaki and Ritsu were actually adults when they looked like elementary school kids. “Your total is….”

“Here” Usami grumbled, thrusting his debit card in her face, cutting her off. 

They got their tickets and walked in and shuffled to the changing room. Misaki and Ritsu walked into a stall together shocking their lovers. They were turned away from each other the whole time and walked out blushing. Not looking anyone in the eye as they waited for Usami and Takano but little did they know the two were watching them and waiting for the right time to attack them. When they both felt someone behind them they almost screamed until they felt arms wrap around them and hands cover their mouths. 

“Come on. I thought you guys wanted to swim.” Usami started  
“Yeah. Why are you sitting here when we could be in the water?” Takano continued on.

Misaki and Ritsu looked at each other then walked out towards the pool. Before getting in, they looked at the water slide and Misaki dragged Ritsu towards it. “We should ride it” Misaki said out loud.

“It even has a tube for two people to ride on and go down at once.” Ritsu exclaimed.

“Ride with me?” Misaki asked Ritsu with puppy eyes.

“Come on” Ritsu said giving in, “and stop looking so cute if you don’t want me to tease you again. Seriously, you wouldn’t be treated like a kid if you didn’t act like one so much.”  
“Ah la la la la. I’m not listening.”

“Really Misaki? Sometimes I wonder if you might actually be a kid.” Ritsu leaned down and whispered in Misaki’s ear. “Keep acting like that and I won’t need to pretend to be with you.”

Misaki blushed and dragged Ritsu up the tall winding staircase to the entrance of the ride. It was a twenty minute wait until their turn but they passed the time by talking about what to cook and forcing their lovers to let them have a sleep over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo00ooo0o0o0o00o0o

After the two younger ones left, Usami and Takano stared at the spot they walked off from after watching them talk, missing half of their conversation, before staring at each other and walking to the lounge chairs that were in clear view of the ride they went to. It took a while before the two came down but they looked happy but they were in a compromising position. The two men were jealous that they weren’t asked to ride with their younger lovers.

0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

“Who’s going to ride in the front?” Asked the lifeguard.

“Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I guess I will since I’m smaller.” Misaki replied.

“Ok. Well you let him get in first since he is in the back and then you get on.” Ritsu climbed on the back of the tube, that was conveniently shaped like an eight, and rested his legs around the opening that Misaki climbed over. They both blushed slightly about the position but it didn’t last long when they hear the whistle signaling that they could go. They rode on the ride giggling happily as the water splashed them and they went around and around. They got off the tube shakily when they finished the ride and walked over to where their lovers were lounging. 

“You guys want to swim with us?” Ritsu and Misaki asked simultaneously. 

“Should we swim with them, Masamune?” Usami asked acting hurt.

“After they dragged us here and left us, Akihiko?” Takano replied with the same expression. “What’s the harm I guess.”

They grabbed the younger boys’ arms and lead them to the pool area. They pulled them into the deeper part of the water where there were fewer people. Sensing the tense atmosphere, Misaki splashed at Usami in an attempt to get him to lighten up. Ritsu followed suit and splashed at Takano before both of the victims disappeared underwater. Misaki and Ritsu shared a confused glance. The next thing they knew, their vision was impaired and their mouths filled with water as they were pulled under the surface. When they were released and surfaced, they met two smirking men that were high fiving each other. Misaki and Ritsu swam towards the ladder and got out the pool and decided to ignore their lovers until they begged for forgiveness, which would never happen.

They got on a few more rides before they were tired and ready to go. They found their lovers and they looked up at them.

“So it seems they are done ignoring us.” Usami said.

“Either that or they want something.” He replied

“Look, I don’t see what the problem is,”

“But why don’t we take this back to our place and settle it” For some reason, Ritsu would start sentences and Misaki would finish them. They didn’t waste time changing, just threw on a shirt and grabbed their bags. When they were all together, they walked to Usami’s pent house. Misaki pointed Takano in the direction of one of the bathrooms. Usami went to the master bathroom so Misaki held Ritsu back and waited until he heard the water go off in one of the bathrooms before going along with Ritsu’s idea of taking a shower together. They walked to Misaki's room dropped their clothes on the floor and stepped into the bathroom. They got into the shower and just stood close to each other and just let the water run. They heard shuffling in the house that sounded like somebody looking for something. They felt like it was time to hurry their shower so they washed each other’s hair. Ritsu started to wash Misaki’s first and he moaned at the gentle fingers working their way through his wet hair. When it was time for him to do Ritsu’s, he was surprised at how soft it was. After their hair was washed, they both grabbed a towel and started to wash each other when all hell broke loose. Usami walked into the bathroom to see the two boys all over each other. Even though they were just cleaning each other, they were in a shower TOGETHER. Feeling his presence, Ritsu leaned over and kissed Misaki hard on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Misaki’s waist so Misaki deepened the kiss by wrapping an arm around Ritsu’s neck and the other ran through his hair. 

“What the Hell!!!” Takano shouted after he walked in to witness the two younger men getting into a hot kiss in the shower. He looked at Usami, who seemed to have gone into shock. He hit him in the arm to bring him out of his trance. The two in the shower finally decided to look up to see the mad men. They hurried out the shower and ran for it to Usami’s room and shut and locked the door. falling to the floor, they tried to catch their breaths. They went into the closet and got out sleep clothes for both of them. They dressed slowly, worried about what could happen when they walked out the safety of the room. They wanted to stay but they knew that they had to eat eventually. They went and sat on the bed, contemplating what to do but it got them both thinking about their kiss.

“It didn’t feel like you were playing around when you kissed me.” Misaki told Ritsu.

“Honestly, I wasn’t. I just felt like I wanted to, so I did. I didn’t see you try to push me away.” Ritsu replied smugly.

“I kinda wanted you to, so yeah, I wasn’t going to push you away.” Misaki said honestly.

“I can see how you feel. I bet you’re thinking, ‘If only I wasn’t with Usagi-san’ aren’t you?”

“I bet you’re thinking ‘If not for Masamune I would so take him’ aren’t you?”

“We know each other well.”

“Yeah. I’m getting hungry, let’s go make dinner.” Misaki lead Ritsu off the bed but as soon as they opened the door, they were met with two obviously mad lovers. 

“So now you two like each other?” Takano asked.

“H-h-h-how m-much” Misaki stuttered. Being the older one, Ritsu felt like he should help.

“H-how much d-did you hear?” He asked.

“Not much.” Usami stated “It just started with something like, ‘It didn’t feel like you were playing when you kissed me’”

“And ended with, ‘So we both feel the same way’ and then you guys came out to make dinner.

“We are dead” The two ukes whispered to each other.

“Ano, can we talk about this over dinner?” Misaki asked.

“You better not try to stall, it will be bad for you.” Usami answered.

They two worried ukes hurried to the kitchen and made the easiest thing they could think of: stir-fry. They made and plated it within fifteen minutes and they sat awkwardly at the table. When they finished eating, they moved to sit on the couches and Takano and Usami stood over them.

“So what is the reason you won’t go after Ritsu, Misaki? Usami asked Misaki at the same time Takano asked Ritsu “What is the real reason you won’t try to get with Misaki??

“It’s because I already love you!” They both shouted at the same time.

“Well if that’s the way it is….” Usami said.

“Maybe we can make a deal.” Takano finished.

“I’m scared.” Misaki whispered to Ritsu. In response Ritsu put an arm protectively around his shoulder and hugged him closer to his body. It was quiet until Ritsu spoke up.

“What’s the deal?"

“Let’s just say, I’ve edited too much shojo manga and think it wouldn’t hurt if we decided to share.” Takano answered.

“I almost died when he suggested it, but if it makes both of you happy, it couldn’t hurt.” Usami continued. “But there are rules, and if you break them, you will be punished.”

“Rule one: You may be allowed to go out together”

“But you are not to spend more time with each other than with us”

“You can kiss each other”

“You can even stay over with each other.”

“But you are never”

“To ever” 

“Have sex with each other without asking us first.”

“WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Misaki and Ritsu shouted at the same time.

“One last thing,” Takano started.

“We won’t cheat on you because of this little experiment of yours, but if we so please, the two of us can experiment with each other.” Usami continued.

“Do you agree with these terms?” Takano asked. They both nodded after looking at each other for a long time. “Good.” Takano finished.

“And now you have to be punished.” Usami said.


	3. Misaki and Hiroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki and Hiroki are up to trouble, or are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short, but I hope you like it.

“I don’t know how to do it,” Hiroki confided in Misaki. “I love him and I feel like I should be the one to do this because I am older but it is kinda weird you know. I want to do this but I don’t know how.”

“You know Hiroki, it is kind of odd for you to be asking me this kind of stuff. I know I graduated and all but I am terrible with telling my feelings.” Misaki replied.

“I know and that’s why I am confiding in you. I feel like you could help me. Is it wrong for us to do this?”

“It is only wrong if we get caught. If it makes you feel better, I’ll do it too, but I can’t go as far. I’m smaller than you and also the younger one in the relationship.”

“That’s true. Anyway, I have the stuff, we can start now if you are free.”

“That’s great. Can I see it first?”

“I guess I can show it to you. I did tease you about it first.” Hiroki goes to his desk and pulls out a ring box. 

“Wow, it’s so big.” The ring was wide and engraved to fit Nowaki’s fingers and accent them. “It’s really nice thought.”

“Yeah, anyway, let’s just start now.”

And then the door to the office slammed open with Nowaki and Usami looking frustrated and upset screaming,

“Hiro-san, if you wanted to top you could have said so,” and “Hiroki, stay the hell away from my Misaki. They both looked to find their ukes sitting on the floor surrounded by fur and feathers and wire.

Misaki and Hiroki pushed them both out of the room and locked the door vowing to work in a less public place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am probably going to do a second part to the previous chapter then also make it its own story so it won't be broken up.


	4. Hiroki and Nowaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroki has something up his sleeve but what is the mysterious pink hat?

Nowaki and Hiroki were at dinner at a restaurant that was suggested to Hiroki by Misaki. 

“Hiro-san, I’m happy you brought me out today” Nowaki exclaimed. 

“Yeah?” Hiroki started. “Well I have something for you. Let me take care of this and we can go for a walk.” Hiroki went to pay for the bill. As he was walking, he noticed a highlighted pink hat. ‘Where have I seen that hat before’ he thought to himself. When he got back to nowaki, he noticed that it the hat, more so the person wearing the hat, was gone.

After they left the restaurant, they headed towards a park. 

“Nowaki, we have known each other for a long time. I am surprised you have put up with me for so long. Although I don’t normally say it, I love you. I always thought we would be together for an even longer time after being together for this long. What I am trying to say is, I don’t want you to be my boyfriend,” Hiroki drops down to one knee and pulls out the ring,” I want you to be my husband. Will you marry me?”

“Hi- Hi- Hiro-san!!!!!!1” Nowaki cried out. “Of course I want to marry you.”

Hiroki slipped the ring onto Nowaki’s finger and kissed it before standing. “Let’s go home.” Hiroki had to walk a still crying Nowaki home, and when they got home, they enjoyed each other’s embrace.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The Next Morning

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?!?!!” Hiroki exclaimed. He had received an envelope of a few hundred pictures of him and Nowaki from last night. “Misaki” he said as if the name was a curse. 'I knew that pink hat looked familiar.


	5. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki is evil.

“Misaki, can you do me a favor?” Miyagi asked.

“It depends on what it is,” Misaki replied.

“Can you please teach Shinobu how to cook? If I have to eat cabbage one more day, I’m going to die, or throw him out of a window. Please,” Miyagi begged. 

“I guess I can. But it’ll cost you.” Misaki replied.

“I’ll do anything.” Miyagi said.

“Good. I’ll need that in writing and we can choose when he can come over. One lesson equals one favor.”

“Ok. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“Deal.”

 

When Misaki walked away he sent a text to Shinobu. ‘Stage one of the plan is a go.’


	6. Cooking Lesson?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki and Shinobu are out to tease their semes.

“While Shinobu is over here today can you take Usagi somewhere? We’ll have dinner together when you get back. Usagi tends to get in the way when I try to cook.” Misaki asked Miyagi.

“No problem,” Miyagi responded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Misaki and Shinobu were in the kitchen when their semes came back.

“Nyaa, Shinobu, that doesn’t go there, put it there.” Misaki said.

“Is it too big Misaki?” Shinobu asked.

“No, it’s not, I have done bigger ones. You can put it in now.” Misaki replied. A few seconds later he said, “It’s a;ready stretched. Just add a bit of oil.”

“What flavor?” 

“You can pick.”

“This is really fun. Thanks for teaching me. Now I can do this with Miyagi. He might enjoy it. Everytime I feel like he isn’t fully there, you know?”

“If I even tried to do this with Usagi I probably wouldn’t be able to sit properly for a week. Oh, they should be back soon. At least we are done. Go clean up those white spots and I’ll put everything up.”

Shinobu went to clean up the flour that was spilled and Misaki was putting up the used ingredients when their semes decided to see exactly what the younger boys were doing.WHen they walk into the kitchen they get a complete shock. Standing there cleaning up were the two ukes in skirts and aprons sporting cattails and cat ears. 

“Oi, Shinobu, They’re here.” Misaki said to Shinobu. “Dinner is ready. If you go and sit down we can set the table. After the boys finished setting the table, they walked back into the kitchen and everything went dark. They lit the candles that they had set aside for this special occasion and took them to the table. 

“What’s all this for?” Usagi asked Misaki.

“Well we noticed how hard you guys work,” Misaki started.

“and thought it would be nice to do something for you” Shinobu continued.

“And since I’m teaching Shinobu to cook,”

“we thought a double date would be nice.” Shinobu finished.

“What’s with the get up?” Miyagi asked.

“Oh, well Misaki and I decided to dress each other and stuff.” Shinobu stated. 

“Maybe after dinner,” Misaki started.

“if you guys are good,” Shinobu continued.

“ you can find out how we put on the tails.” Misaki finished.


	7. Ukes Revenge Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ukes Rebel

It started breifly after Misaki and Shinobu became close friends.They met in a book store when Misaki gave him cooking advice, they traded numbers and became good friends after a few cooking lessons. Today they were in the literature office because Shinobu wanted to see Miyagi and Misaki had a paper that he needed to turn in. What they didn’t expect was to see the demon professor walk in, yelling into the phone while blushing like a mad man.

“you think he noticed us?” Shinobu whispered to Misaki.

“With how he’s talking? I doubt it.” Misaki answered. “ Hey Shinobu, i had the best idea. Keep next Saturday free. Let’s have a game night with our lovers.”

“Sounds interesting” Shinobu picked up on Misaki’s mood.

“Kamijou-sensei,” Misaki called gaining the older man’s attention “ Since your Usagi-san’s best friend, you have to help. I have a plan and I need your help. I’ll explain everything tomorrow. Just make sure you and Nowaki-san are free next Saturday.”

“What ever brat. As long as that Bakahiko returns my books by then so I won’t have to kill him.” Kamijou replied. “You’re up to something.”

Misaki and Hiroki have gotten closer one day when Nowaki found him crying in the park and brought him back to their apartment. Ever since then, he would be around Nowaki and Hiroki to where he softened up to the boy. 

“Great! I’ll just call my co-worker and get him to help. Damn it. I’m late” Misaki exclaimed looking at the time. “Guess I won’t have to call. He’ll have my head. Bye Sensei. I left my paper on your desk. I’ll teach you a new dish tomorrow Shinobu.”

Misaki left the office in a hurry to get to Marukawa so he wouldn’t be as late. He went to the Emerald department where he was being trained. When he finally made it to the office, a stern looking Ritsu was watching him. 

“You’re late”

“Sorry Ri- Onodera-san. My Literature teacher was talking to me in his office, and time flew. Gomenasi”

“Don’t sweat it. Come on. We have to go meet with an author so I will teach you how to deal will them” As they walked to the café where they were to wait for the author, Misaki excitedly told Ritsu the plan.

“So next Saturday, we are going to have a dinner party, but it won’t be any ordinary party, It’ll be torture for the seme’s. You in?”

“Anything for you Misaki.” Ritsu agreed, ruffling Misaki’s hair. “When do we discuss the idea with everyone?”

“Tomorrow, after work. I told them around 6. Is that ok?”

“It’s fine. Now come on. We have work first. Fun later.”


	8. Ukes Revenge Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are still rebelling

The next day at six sharp Misaki and Ritsu were sitting in a booth at Suzuki’s café waiting on Shinobu and Hiroki.

“Tell me who else is in on this.” 

“Well, Shinobu and I were talking when I got the idea and I asked Hiroki-san if he wanted in on it.Speaking of the devil.” Misaki said watchin Hiroki walk towards the café door. “And the devil shall appear.”  
“Sorry I’m late. I had to yell at some idiot students and finish someone elses work. Shinobu was behind me.” Hiroki said as he sat down. “And do you still think I’m a demon?” He asked innocently.

“Don’t fall for it. He’s not as nice as he seems.” Shinobu said as he sat down.

“Well boys. Here is the idea.”Misaki started. I know you want to get back at your lovers for them making you feel like you’re losing your pride. Yes I can tell, I’ve been friends with you all long enough to know this much about you. So here is my idea. We have dinner, play a few games, and drug our lovers to where they fall asleep long enough for us to carry out the plan.”

“And that is?” Hiroki asked, impatient. 

“I was getting there. SO we tie them up back to back so they can’t touch up and we put on a coustume that will make us seem irresistible.” Misaki continued.

“And since they can’t touch us, they will break down. It would be fun and funny.” Ritsu finished.

“That’s evil. hehe.” Shinobu exclaimed.

“It’s a good idea and all, but what is the coustume?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out later. And no you don’t get a choice in that” Misaki stated as Shinobu tried to cut him off. “You can pick your color though.”

“I want red.” Hiroki said.

“I want blue.” Said Shinobu. 

“Ok. Great. I’ll see you two Saturday.”

“Wait. What color will you two wear?” Hiroki asked

“Green.” They answered in unison before all of the ukes started laughing.

“Let’s not talk about this till the day of. I have a feeling that after we give them the invites today they will be suspicious.” Misaki said. 

“Deal.” They all agreed.

“Bye Ritsu, bye Hiroki. Shinobu and I have to leave now if he wants me to help him cook. I’m sure Usagi-san is wondering where we are since we were planning on making dinner at my place. Uggh. I hope he and Miyagi don’t get any idea’s again” Misaki said.

“Wait. Miichan. How did you get Usami-sensei to agree to this?” Ritsu asked using Kisa’s stupid nickname.

“Well umm…… Let’s just say I made him an offer he wouldn’t forget.” Misaki said, blushing

“SO basically to get him to agree, you sat in his lap and threatened that if you couldn’t have the dinner party, he couldn’t touch you and if he let you do it, you would take control. Is that right?” Ritsu asked.

“h-h-how did you know?” Misaki stuttered out.

“Because I know you. How many rounds?”

He blushed darker and looked at the three guys staring at him. He couldn’t say it so he raised up four fingers.

“Well. That sounds like it was convincing enough.” Shinobu said.

‘The things we do for revenge.” Hiroki said. “ If it makes you feel any better, whenever we hang out late, Nowaki gets crazy jealous talking about how “his Hiro-san” doesn’t spend enough time with him and would rather be out with friends. Then he would go offbeat with me.” Hiroki said, blushing.

“what does that mean?”Misaki asked.

“Let’s just say that anger and passion ix but not without consequence.”

“six or seven?” Ritsu asked.

“eight,” Hiroki answered.

“Nowaki is a freak,” Shinobu joked.

“Hey, don’t tease people older than you!” Hiroki screamed. “Unless it’s Misaki because he is so cute.”

“I resent that.” Misaki said. “We’ll see you tomorrow.” Misaki left with Shinobu to get ready to prepare dinner.


	9. What if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Misaki and Hiroki met a lot earlier and Hiroki was actually nice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always wondered what it would be like to have a Misaki/Hiroki paring.

It was the same thing everyday. Get out of practice, go for a run past the park, and walk the rest of the way home. But something was off about today.

When Hiroki reached, the park he saw a little boy being thrown to the ground with a bunch of bullies standing over him. Feeling sympathetic towards the child, he went and pulled the bullies off of him before they could cause too much damage. When the boys ran off, grateful green eyes looked up at him.

‘He’s so cute’ Hiroki thought to himself before dismissing the thought. He helped the boy to his feet and dusted him off. “Hey kid, you ok?”

“Y-yes. Thank you for helping me.”

“What’s your name?”

“Takahashi Misaki”

“Kamijou Hiroki. Why are you here alone?”

“I was waiting for my nii-chan to get out of school and they started to pick on me.”

“hey kid, you want to get stronger?”

“Y-yes”

‘Come to the high school gym tomorrow after school. You can sit in on my practice and I’ll help you when I’m done.”

“Thanks Kamijou-san.” Misaki cheered.

“Is Takahiro the brother that you are waiting on?”

“Yes. You know my brother?”

“Yea, I know him. Come on, I’ll walk you home. I think your brother went home with Akihiko today.” He grabbed the little boy’s hand and walked him to his house. ‘I’ll have to tell Takahiro about this’ He thought to himself.’

On the way, Hiroki stopped and bought Misaki icecream. Misaki’s face lit up when Hiroki handed him a strawberry ice cream .

“I love strawberry ice cream.” 

“That’s good kid.” 

When they reached the Takahashi house, Misaki’s mouth was covered with the ice cream. Hiroki was wiping the boy’s face when the door opened. 

“Misaki!” Takahiro shouted. “I’m so sorry I left you in the park. Hiroki-kun, is that you? Thanks for bringing him home.”

“no problem.”

“Want to come in?”

“Yea. I need to talk to you.”

“What’s up?”

“The real reason I brought him home is because on my way home I had to pull some kids off of him. Don’t worry, he’s fine” hiroki said seeing the worried look on Takahiro’s face. “We stopped to get ice cream to cheer him up.”

“Oh. So that’s why you were cleaning his face earlier.”

“Yeah. So I had a spur the moment idea. How about he comes with me to practice after school and I’ll help him to defend himself if he should ever have problems with bullies again.”

“I guess. Well I guess that would be a little easier. I don’t want him to alone like that again. Maybe that would make it easier to hang out with Usagi-san and not have to be worried that he is here alone. Thanks.”

“No problem. He’s a good kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to start this story years ago. I think I am going to work on finishing it and the other two stories I have


	10. Misaki Goes to Train

After school the next, Hiroki waited at the gate for Misaki. When Misaki saw him, he ran towards him. 

“Hey Kamijou-san.”

“Hey Misaki. Come on. Or do you want to say bye to your brother before he leaves?”

“You won’t be late for practice, will you?” asked a concerned Misaki.

“I’ll be fine. Here he comes.”

“Nii-san.” Misaki called out. Takahiro rushed towards him and picked him up. Akihiko showed up shortly after. “um, hey Usami-san.” 

“I’ll see you at home later Misaki.”

“Oi Hiroki, you going after a little kid now?”

“Bakahiko. I’m helping him. Come on Misaki.”

“Bye nii-san, Usami-san.”

When they reached the gym, Misaki realized that the other members were waiting on someone. As soon as the other members saw Hiroki, they all jumped up and bowed.

“Um Kamijou-san, what’s going on?”

“They were waiting.” He told Misaki. “Ok guys, let’s warm up. By the way, this is Misaki. I’ll be looking after him for a while so treat him well.” He told the group. “Hey kid, fall in with them and warm up. I’m going to go change.”

When Hiroki got back, he called everyone to attention. “Ok everyone. Choose a sparring partner. At the end of the week, we are going to have a practice competition to show you where you are. The Regional Judo competition is two months away.”

He pulled Misaki aside and started to teach him the basics.


	11. part 3

2 years after Misaki started training with Hiroki, his parents died in a car crash. Misaki was devastated and felt as if it was his fault. Hiroki went with Akihiko to console the brothers. Akihiko put an arm around Takahiro as he cried into Akihiko’s shirt. Misaki got up off the floor and crawled into hiroki’s lap. After 10 minutes of crying, Misaki slowly fell asleep in Hiroki’s arms.

“I’m going to put Misaki in his room. Akihiko, you should probably take Takahiro to his room. I’ll be in there later. They need us here tonight. Akihiko nodded and led Takahiro to his room. Hiroki took Misaki to his room and tried to lay him down. Before he could, small arms wrapped around his neck.

“Please stay with me.” Misaki pleaded. Instead of answering, he lay on the small bed and let the boy use his chest as a pillow. He wrapped them in the blanket and ran his fingers through the little boy’s hair as he fell asleep. 

Akihiko walked into Misaki’s room surprised to see Misaki’s arms wrapped around Hiroki’s neck, and Hiroki gently soothing the probably sleeping boy.

“Didn’t know you could be so gentle,” Akihiko said.

“Shhh, he just fell asleep. I’ll explain in the morning.” Hiroki whispered. Akihiko walked out laughing to himself. Hiroki went back to stroking the sleeping boy’s hair and slowly fell asleep himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiroki woke up to a squirming and blushing boy trying to wiggle out his arms. Seeing that he had awoken, Misaki blushed darker. They got out of bed and head to the kitchen. Misaki started to make breakfast with Hiroki’s help. Takahiro and Akihiko walked out of Takahiro’s room to the smell of breakfast. What they first saw was a shock. Hiroki walked up behind Misaki and lifted him, holding Misaki up so he could reach something that was too high up for him. 

“Like I said. I didn’t know you had a thing for kids” Akihiko joked.

“I do not. He just needed help reaching something.”

“Awww, does Hiroki have a gentle side?”

“SH-Shut up bakahiko.” Takahiro just silently set the table. He was glad to have good friends to look out for him.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been eight years since the accident and Takahiro was working late one night and called Hiroki to watch after Misaki for a little while. When he got home he saw his precious little brother sleeping on Hiroki's lap while hiroki graded papers.

"I'm home." Takahiro called out.

"Welcome home." Hiroki responded.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble. Thanks for watching him."

"It's fine. He's a good kid." 

“I’m glad that you were able to come over. I would have asked Usagi but he ‘s busy and already agreed to tutor Misaki so i didn’t want to bother him. “

“Like i said. It was no problem. I was just grading papers in a cafe when you called so i wasn’t to busy. he just watched a movie while i graded papers before he fell asleep. I’ll take him to his room before i leave.” with that being said, Hiroki lifted Misaki like he weighed next to nothing and carried him to his room. He went back to the living room and sat near Takahiro. 

“Thanks again. You have done so much for us these past few years it means a lot to me. I know this is too much to ask, but can you do me one more favor?”

“What’s up?”

“Well, in two weeks, I have to go on a business trip for a week but i don’t want Misaki to be here alone. Can he stay with you?”


End file.
